


RING

by Christglim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christglim/pseuds/Christglim
Summary: 文/糍糕糕代笔/烛香





	RING

**Author's Note:**

> 文/糍糕糕  
> 代笔/烛香

-0-

“弗朗西斯，人躺在地上淋雨会被淹死吗？”  
“亚瑟，如果你打算现在把自己淹死的话，我只能把这份礼物送给别人了。”

 

-1-

伴随着邮箱的咔哒响声，信落在了门垫上。亚瑟把报纸放下。他走到门前。门垫上躺着一封来自格陵兰岛的旅游明信片，是威尔士寄给他的；一个灰色的信封，里面是市政府开给他的支票。在它们下面压着一封信，贴着一张伦敦的邮票，盖着伦敦邮政总局的戳，信封上的字很丑，看上去是用左手强行写的，没有署名，只写了亚瑟的地址和收件人。信封提起来有点沉，感觉里面塞了个金属物品。信封上有一股浓郁的香水味，木香混着青柠檬的味道。他几乎不用去深究那个信封上扭曲的字迹，脑海里就已经浮出了一个寄信对象——一只正巧在伦敦公务出差的法产孔雀。亚瑟抬了抬眉毛，冷冷笑了笑，回到起居室，用剪刀把信裁开，从里面抖出来了一枚戒指。  
这是一枚银制的戒指——也可能更廉价。它的边缘没有任何装饰的痕迹，没有花纹也没有其他的钻石珠子。说是戒指，不如说只是个单纯的指环，只是一个环而已。而这个环恰恰好可以套在亚瑟的无名指上。  
他看着手指上的戒指，突然意识到这并不是个理智的好选择。他又把戒指取了下来，放在电话旁边，拿起那个信封。然而信纸上是读不出任何别的东西，他没办法阻止暼向那枚戒指。直到他忍不住又一次拿起了戒指。戒指的表面还很光滑。  
——比草编的玩具要光滑得多。  
电话响了，强行打断了他的思绪，他像做贼似地猛收回手，左手攥着戒指背到身后，右手拿起电话：“先生，您的司机还有十分钟到您住处接您。”是他的秘书，“您还记得今天下午要和法国方见面的吧？”  
“我当然记得。”  
“您的那套军装洗好了，放在车后座，手套在旁边单独的一个袋子里，我让司机带过去了。”  
“谢谢。今天会面方的名单？”  
“在后座的文件袋里，里面有今天会用到的所有文件。”  
“好的，科林。”亚瑟说，“谢谢。”  
他们挂断了电话，亚瑟能感到那枚戒指已经被他的手掌捂热了，它把它放在电话旁，收拾起居室的报纸和书。他把它们摞整齐，突然又决定直起身看看那枚戒指——它在茶几上看上去非常的不起眼。它既缺少装饰性也缺少金钱价值，亚瑟在过去有过比这好得多的纪念品。比如他在地中海抢来一整箱贵妇人看了会兴奋得晕厥的红宝石，还有他在加勒比海附近弄来的玛瑙，他在非洲见过最大的钻石，在美洲见过让人瞠目结舌的黄金矿，他们都比这样一枚指环有价值的多。当然，比草编的指环更要有价值得多——套在手指上草编的指环，透过指环的缝隙能够看到灰色的天空——亚瑟的手机震动了以下。他收回了视线，专注于桌面的整洁。还有十分钟，司机就会出现在门口。

 

-/-

沉闷的空气挤压着刚刚散去的猩红，他们四周是一片无人的焦土，勉强倾斜一下下巴，能看到经历了狂轰滥炸的清洗后勉强站立的钢管和枯萎的树干，它们还支在黑色的泥土上，但是它们的存在本身已经不再有意义。空旷之处几乎没有生命。勉强有一些贴近地面的植物在尝试从人类撤离的土地中钻出来，呼吸一下被血与弹药污染了的空气。在这片地面的尽头，是曾经他们挖过的沟渠。现在已经没有人了，但里面还留着一些木头。  
也许在这时候他们两人中的其中一人应该爬起来，然后去看看还有没有食物或者水。又或者走得更远一些，看看能不能找到大部队。但他们两人没有一个真的站起来付诸行动。  
“亚瑟。”他听到身旁的那个法国人在说话，那声音像是从一道干涸的田地里挤出来的最后一滴水。他想弗朗西斯可能吸了太多的毒瓦斯。他自己可能也是。他的意识在他的身体周围，而不属于他自己；他已经很久没有吃东西，但饥饿感已经早早地把他抛弃而去寻找下一个宿主。他没有抬起手的能力也没有这样的冲动，他感觉自己只是一块肉，一块除了疼痛一无是处的烂肉，躺在砧板上，吸引一些以为他已经死了的躁动小虫。他闭上眼的时候怕自己一睡就睡死了，但睁开眼也是一种折磨，不说他身体其他的部分，就是眼角也在疼。如果他要像弗朗西斯那样无所顾忌地讲话，他的喉咙得痛上一个小时。扭头也好，做任何动作都只是自我折磨。痛。刺。灼。这些单字可以概括他的身体状况，但不足以向他人传达这究竟是什么样的苦难。  
“嗯。”他回应着弗朗西斯。  
“你觉得他们需要多久才会发现我们掉队了？”  
“我们没有掉队，我们只是在休息。”肺部剧痛，嗓子也是，他的手指抠进了泥土里。  
短暂的沉默伴随着皮肤的切割感。  
“我觉得我的胃已经受够军粮了。”弗朗西斯说。  
“那是因为你意志薄弱。”  
“是吗？”他听到弗朗西斯竟然从那样干涸嘶哑的嗓子里抖出了一声笑，“亚瑟，你能忍受和你的意志力无关，只是因为你有一个异于常人坚强的胃。”弗朗西斯说，“再恶心的食物你也能消化。而我，我是一个口味正常的法国人。”  
亚瑟想要抓一把泥土扔在弗朗西斯已经脏得跟煤灰球似得脸上。但是他的肩膀拒绝追随任何大脑的指示。  
“我真希望我现在可以把我手边的这坨草塞在你的嘴里。”亚瑟说。  
他们没有一个人提到疼痛，或者提到他们现在到底应该做什么。天依然阴着。也许很快会下雨。人躺在地上淋雨会被淹死吗？  
这个问题在他的脑子里驮着背徘徊了一会儿，然后沉入了大脑最末端的空间里——他已经在上帝为人类设计的边界处徘徊多次了。他习惯了。他习惯了。如果弗朗西斯不发出任何声音，他甚至能听到地表下方死人的声音，他们的低语敲打着生者的门。他和弗朗西斯的脚就抵在门沿，但是没有人会好心让他们就这样把门打开。  
他感觉弗朗西斯的手指碰到了他的。两块肉的触感像是海绵一样诡异。然后触感消失了，亚瑟没能留住那种触感。他能听到弗朗西斯在动，然后弗朗西斯的手指又靠了过来。他捏住了亚瑟的手。

 

-2-

亚瑟看到弗朗西斯向他伸出了手。  
他们现在会议室的入口外面，几台相机对着他们。车停在不远处的拐角。亚瑟的秘书站在他身后3米远的地方。弗朗西斯穿着他往常的套装，戴着手套，就像亚瑟一样。他的表情很公式，笑得稍微有些假了——亚瑟知道他可以做得更好些。他的手刚刚伸出半秒，悬在腰前方等待着亚瑟的回应，亚瑟没有多少犹豫，他四指并齐握住了弗朗西斯的。大约3秒，他看到弗朗西斯的表情稍微有变化了。然后他们默契地松了手。  
“好久不见。”弗朗西斯说。  
“很高兴您能来伦敦。”亚瑟说，“抱歉我昨天没有时间去接你们。”  
“哦，这没什么。”弗朗西斯说。  
然后他们转身跟着大人物们走进了楼里。亚瑟和弗朗西斯并肩走着，他控制住自己没有斜眼观察弗朗西斯的表情。后来他终于忍不住了，斜了一下，和弗朗西斯的视线撞了个正着。  
“怎么了？”亚瑟说。  
“您今天看上去气色不错。”弗朗西斯说，“比在布鲁塞尔时要好。”  
“您也是。”亚瑟说。

 

-/-

“你在做什么？”亚瑟说，他勉强侧过了头——接着他的脖颈连着腰都大痛了好一阵。

 

-3-

他们在会议的间隙不约而同出现在了吸烟室。亚瑟走进吸烟室看到弗朗西斯翘着腿坐在最最角落的地方。  
“三个小时。”亚瑟说，“比我想象得要快。”  
“这些细则，我觉得你们提的有些要求过了。”弗朗西斯说，“要知道是你要退出的，又舍不得好处。”  
“我们提的是合理的要求。”  
“你当然会那么讲。”弗朗西斯把烟头按进烟灰缸，“你什么时候收到的？”  
“收到什么？”亚瑟扬眉。弗朗西斯憋不住的笑漏了出来：“哦你就是想要让我摸到不是吗？不然你为什么故意戴在右手。”  
“我真不明白你在说什么。”亚瑟说。他起身去给自己倒了杯茶，然后回到了座位上。弗朗西斯刚刚放下咖啡杯：“就像我说的，简约是现在的潮流，所以我挑了嘴简单的。”  
“哦，原来是你寄的。”亚瑟瞪大了眼，“我还在想到底有谁会做那么无聊的事。”  
“装得开心吗？”弗朗西斯看上去很愉快，“如果你不知道是谁寄的你不可能把它戴在手上还来开会。我知道你很喜欢。”  
“不知道你哪来的自信。”亚瑟闭着眼品了口茶，“这是个错误，时间太紧了，我刚刚把它试着套上，我的秘书就心急火燎地把我拖进了车里。  
“太有说服力了。”弗朗西斯说，“那我可否问一下你喜欢吗？”  
“不喜欢。讨厌极了。档次底下，品味尴尬。而且我不明白这个戒指的价值在哪里，是你为了敲诈我的铺垫吗？”  
“你把我想到哪里去了！”弗朗西斯惊呼，“当然不是了我亲爱的亚瑟！这是我给你的成人礼，恭喜你又一次把自己赶出欧洲。”  
“哦，所以又是一次美好的羞辱。”  
“是的。”弗朗西斯说，“现在你知道了它宝贵的价值，我想再采访你一下，你喜不喜欢。”  
“喜欢透了。”亚瑟说，“我应该天天戴着它，然后告诉所有人弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦是怎样一个没有品位而且小肚鸡肠的人。”  
“看来我在这一千年的交情里终于摸清了你喜欢什么样的礼物。太让我欣慰了。”弗朗西斯说，然后他又喝了口咖啡，露出了恶心的表情：“你们这里的咖啡是用廉价速溶咖啡泡的吗？”  
“只有你的这杯是。”亚瑟说。  
“唉，英国人，英国人。”弗朗西斯说，“真是热情的东道主。我宾馆里的咖啡也是这个味道。”  
“太好了，是哪间宾馆，我得好好在外交部面前夸奖他们。”  
“康德丽娜大酒店。我记得是这样读的？你要向外交部报备的时候不要忘记提他们对总统套房809客人的热情服务——我甚至能闻到马桶反味的香气。”  
“太好了。我一定会好好反馈的。”亚瑟说，“希望您能继续享受您的咖啡，我现在得失陪一会儿。”  
他站了起来，因为他看到他的秘书出现在了吸烟室的外面。弗朗西斯靠回了沙发座柔软的靠背上。

 

-/-

弗朗西斯没有回答。亚瑟感到好似刀片般的凉薄划过他的手指。  
“你把什么套在了我的手上？”

 

-4-

进展大概只是预期的60%，但法方似乎觉得他们已经完成了100%的任务。草拟的协议没有签署，明天还要继续确认细则。  
亚瑟从楼里走出来，他的司机已经回去了，他叫了一辆出租车。  
“去康德丽娜大酒店。”亚瑟说。他的秘书又在给他打电话，在被亚瑟挂了之后他孜孜不倦地发消息过来：“先生，明天上午有个学术合作论坛你要去吗？如果要去的话我把西装给您送过去。”  
“不去。”亚瑟回复。然后车子晃了一下，他停在了康德丽娜大酒店门口。他走进大厅时被人叫住了，回过头看，是掐着嗓子的弗朗西斯。  
“没想到你那么急不可耐地来确认我房间糟糕的服务。”弗朗西斯走向他，“说真的，你一定要看看，你们的外交部应该把这里从名单里划出去。太让人失望了。”  
“我查过了。”亚瑟说，“你的房间是你自己定的，外交部只定了访问团其他人的。”亚瑟说，“所以我们没有任何的责任。”  
“好吧，那你回去吧。”弗朗西斯说，他走进了电梯里按下了电梯的关门键。  
亚瑟的皮鞋挡住了门。  
“还是得确认一下。如果真像你说的那么糟糕，那我可就得把它列入‘法国外交团队专供酒店’名单了。”  
电梯停在8楼之前两个人都没有再说话，然后弗朗西斯用房卡刷开了809的门。  
“你明天早上有事吗？”弗朗西斯说。  
“没有。”  
“太好了，那我们可以读一晚上的《北回归线》。”

 

-/-

他没办法坐起来看弗朗西斯到底在干什么。弗朗西斯把他的手举了起来——他所有的神经都撕裂了一下——他看到他手指上套了根草做的环。  
他的心脏突然又跳了起来——直到半秒前它还一直处在一种几乎静止的休眠中——他的面部在抽搐的边缘，但这不是疼痛造成的。他看着弗朗西斯的侧脸，而弗朗西斯则盯着他们举起来的手。  
“你在做什么？”他的声音很轻，很细，顺着他眼前的灰尘落入弗朗西斯沾着血的耳朵。  
“你还在做私掠船勾当的时候，你是不是有个特别大的红宝石戒指？”  
“难道你想要吗？”  
“我对你弄脏了的东西不感兴趣。”弗朗西斯把亚瑟的手放下，他因为刚才的动作嘴角抽了一下，又化为笑容，他也侧了侧脸。  
“你只是想说这个让我生气？”  
“那你指望我说什么呢？”弗朗西斯说，“我觉得你戴那样的戒指丑极了。你从来没有好好考虑过你的手适合什么样的装饰。”  
“所以你就给我编了个草做的？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”弗朗西斯说，“我觉得这比你从安东尼奥船上抢来的要好看多了。简约美，亚瑟，简约美。这会成为未来新的时尚。你该庆幸伟大的法国给你稍稍透露了一点智慧的时尚经。”

 

-5-

弗朗西斯的吻在他的脖子上停留了很久直到那里留下了一个红印。  
他们两个从门边一路拉扯到了落地窗边的沙发上。弗朗西斯最后成功把亚瑟身上的衬衣剥掉，他们裸露的身体碰撞在一起，弗朗西斯的手按着亚瑟的手，他们十指交缠得忙乱，无数次擦过那枚戒指。他们没有空说话，只是一遍遍接吻，然后他感到弗朗西斯在他的身体里猛烈地撞击着，而那枚戒指快被弗朗西斯的指肚擦出火了。  
他感到雨水落入他的嘴里，他听到遥远枪炮的声音，他看到没落的瞬间，然后睁开眼时——只有弗朗西斯——弗朗西斯的脸，弗朗西斯的睫毛，弗朗西斯的吻。他的疼痛他的高潮混在在一起，他舔舐着弗朗西斯的嘴唇和弗朗西斯的鼻子，他们身体落在地上，后来又被被褥裹挟着——弗朗西斯的手指焦躁地揉搓着那枚戒指。  
他突然意识到这是过分的占有，但是他来不及对弗朗西斯的越线做出任何的反抗并又主动拉扯着弗朗西斯进入了他的身体。他居高临下地跪在弗朗西斯身前，他眯着眼捧着弗朗西斯那张愚蠢的脸。  
他张嘴要说什么，却被弗朗西斯抢了先：  
“你还记得吗？”  
亚瑟坐了下去，他的呻吟打断了弗朗西斯的问话。然后他喘着气：  
“不，我什么都不记得了。”  
“你果然是个薄情的混蛋。”  
他抓起亚瑟的手，然后他轻吻着那枚戒指。

 

-0-

弗朗西斯又让他的头平躺着，亚瑟看着他闭上了眼。  
“亚瑟，不要再看着我了。”  
“我没有。”  
“我知道。”  
亚瑟侧过脸，也闭上了眼睛。  
他听到雨落下的声音，侵染他的伤口。弗朗西斯的手还放在他的手上。他没有翻过手握住弗朗西斯的。他能感到弗朗西斯的手按着那根细细的草。草的韧性没有让它在雨水的腐蚀下散开。  
“弗朗西斯，人躺在地上淋雨会被淹死吗？”  
弗朗西斯在笑，但是没有回答。他们听着雨落在钢管和泥土上的声音。他依然能感到那根细草的触觉——银质戒指光滑的触感——和弗朗西斯的手——弗朗西斯的嘴唇。  
以及胸口那股即将烧断神经的炙热。


End file.
